transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Omega
Transformers: Omega is the upcoming 2014 cartoon series that is distributed by Warner Bros. Animation and Hasbro Studios and will premiere on Hub Network Fall 2014 on Fridays and Cartoon Network Fall 2104 on Saturdays. The premise revolves Autobots and their leader Optimus Prime fighting the Decepticons using a pelicular set of keys taht allow them to take forms of predecessing Autobots and Maximals from previous Transformers incarnations. The series' premiere will be part of the Transformers' 30th Anniversary. It will last for 3 seasons. Season 1 Premise: In our world (the real world where Transformers is a franchise), the Heroic Autobots and the Evil Decepticons have fought in the Great War that kind of ravaged their beloved home planet of Cybertron. The Autobots fought them in order to protect the Primus Keys from falling them into evil hands. The keys were made at different Transformer dimensions. The Decepticons then launch their final attack on Cybertron with their ship Nemesis. Then the Autobots fight back with their Ark. However, the Nemesis shoots the Ark down, heading towards Earth before crashlanding. A few days later, a Transformers-obsessed fanatic Logan Oliver finds a chest full of large Primus Keys and plans to collect them. When the Autobots awaken from their 3-day coma, their signals upset Megatron, now ruler of Cybertron, and he vows to destroy every Autobot he can find by sending his armada to Earth! When the Decepticons attack Earth, the Autobots must take in two forms: as everyday Earth vehicles, and the forms of previous Autobots and Maximals to defeat Megatron's evil forces, while hiding in plain sight... Season 2 Premise: Season 3 Premise: Characters: Heroic Autobots: Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen)-leader of the Autobots chosen by Primus to protect the Primus Keys and use them when the time is right. Transforms into a semi-truck. Ratchet(Mickey Rooney)-team medic and the group's oldest. Transforms into an ambulance. Bumblebee(Scott McCord)-the youngest of the Autobots, armed with a shapeshifting weapon that can change into a ball, gun, sword, hammer, etc. Transforms into a mini-van. Side Swipe(David Kaufman)-the most hotheaded of the Autobots and the fastest. He is partnered with Logan. Transforms into a sportscar. Hound(Jess Harnell)-Bumblebee's close friend who always backs him up. Transforms into a jeep. Evil Decepticons: Megatron(Frank Welker)-the series' main antagonist and leader of all Decepticons. Thinks humans exist for nothing and need eradicated, ansd also schemes to claim the Primus Keys for his own twisted purposes. He is now ruler of Cybertron after his last assault. He despises failures. As a triple changer, transforms into an alien jet including an alien tank. Starscream(Carlos Alazraqui)-Megatron's right-hand man and punching bag who plots to dethrone his leader to rule the Decepticons including Cybertron. Transforms into a jet. Wheeljack(Nolan North)-Starscream's partner who is an inventor and scientist. Transforms into a sportscar. Soundwave(Frank Welker)-Decepticon communications officer who watches Earth's activities from above while orbiting the planet. He can shoot Laserbeak from his chest. Transforms into a satellite. Laserbeak(Dee Bradley Baker)-Soundwave's spy sent down to Earth so he can gather info for his master. Transforms from pod to condor. Megaplex(various voices)-Decepticon foot soldiers that attack from the sky. Transform into helicopters. Vehicons(various voices)-Decepticon foot soldiers taht attack on land. Transform into tanks. Humans: Logan Oliver(Ogie Banks)-a 17-year-old science geek and a huge fan of the Transformers franchise. His Autobot partner is Side Swipe. Frank Oliver(Kevin Michael Richardson)-Logan's father who is also secretly a U.S. soldier and scientist, working on a base of operations for the Autobots. Elizabeth Oliver(Vivica A. Fox)-Logan's overprotective mother who disapproves her husband's work. Primus Keys: Generation 1: Optimus Prime, Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Side Swipe, Hound Headmasters: Fortress, Highbrow, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead Super-God Masterforce: Ginrai, Diver, Shuta, Lightfoot, Cab Victory: Star Saber, Braver, Holi, Laster, Blacker Generation 2: Optimus Prime, Seaspray, Jazz, Side Swipe, Inferno Beast Wars: Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, Rhinox Machine Wars: Optimus Prime, Hubcap, Mirage, Prowl, Hoist Beast Wars II: Lio Convoy, Scuba, Diver, Tasmania Kid, Apache Beast Wars Neo: Big Convoy, Heinrad, Stampy, Cohrada, Longrack Beast Machines: Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Nightscream, Cheetor, Silverbolt Robots in Disguise: Optimus Prime, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Side Burn, Prowl Armada: Optimus Prime, Red-Alert, Hot Shot, Side Swipe, Scavenger Universe: Optimus Primal, Silverbolt, Snarl, Inferno, Striker Energon: Optimus Prime, Inferno, Hot Shot, Ironhide, Jetfire Alternators: Optimus Prime, Meister, Smokescreen, Side Swipe, Hound Cybertron: Optimus Prime, Landmine, Hot Shot, Scattorshot, Leobreaker Redux: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Mirage, Perceptor Movie: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide Animated: Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz Prime: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead Rescue Bots: Optimus Prime, Blades, Bumblebee, Chase, Boulder Go!: Gekisoumaru, Sensuimaru, Jinbu, Kenzan, Ganoh Omega: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Side Swipe, Hound Episodes: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Toy Line: TBA Production Notes: Executive Producers: Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Jeff Kline, Stephen Davis Producers: Directed by: Vinton Hueck, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Todd Waterman, Sam Register Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music by: Animation Provided by: Polygon Pictures, Digitalscape Company Ltd. Distributed by: Warner Bros. Animation, Hasbro Studios Channels: *Cartoon Network and Hub Network(USA) *TV Tokyo(Japan) *Teletoon(Canada) * Ratings: *TV-Y7-FV(USA) Category:Crossovers Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction